blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 18: Minus One
With Kei occupied by Michel, this left Alexandria and Terra left in the forest. Alexandria: Kei is certainly taking his time... Terra: ... Alexandria: Where do we go from here? I should've paid more attention to when Kei took me out of here. Terra: Hey, Alex. Alexandria: Hm? Terra: If I did something really bad, would you still be my friend? Alexandria chortles a bit. Alexandria: I'll always be your friend, Terra. She smiles. Terra: Thank you, Alex. Alexandria nods. Alexandria: Now lets see if we can't get out of here, okay? Terra: Yeah. Back in battle, Kei was having a slight bit of difficulty holding his own against Michel, the power of his nox was making it difficult to stop him. Several scratches could be seen around his own body. Michel: Do you like it? Ardenti Flamma: Lito. Allows me to manipulate fire using my dual katanas. Kei: It stinks. Michel: Heh, words from a true loser. Kei: Sure picked a good time to come fight me, with Alexandria and Terra gone. Michel: That's because I knew they'd be gone. Kei's eyes widen. Kei: What did you say? Michel: I KNEW they'd be gone. Kei: What do you mean you knew? Michel: Come on, put the pieces together. Kei: ... Michel: You're just so trusting, aren't you? Letting two little girls you barely know into your life. Kei: Terra... Michel: Bingo. Kei: I knew it. Michel: And yet you let her become friends with Alexandria. Kei: Tch. You manipulative... Michel: It was so easy to get her inside. Kei: Playing mind games with Alexandria, I'd say you were lower then dirt, but that's insulting dirt. Michel: But you barely know the truth, do you, about who Terra is. Kei: A little girl with a nox of her own, one you gave her, I assume. Michel: Indeed. There's still one other little thing you don't know about her. Kei: And that would be? Michel: Why don't you see if you can figure it out? Michel charges in again, Kei quickly lifts his sword to defend himself. Shigure watches on in horror. Saori and Athena just watch on. Shigure: Alexandria, please, be okay... Back in the forest, Alexandria and Terra were still lost. Alexandria looks around while Terra stays behind her. Terra: Alex, stop for a moment. Alexandria: Hm? What's wrong? Alexandria turns back to her. Terra: Listen, let's not go back. Alexandria: Huh, why not? Terra: We could run away, go somewhere else. Alexandria: Terra, what are you...? Alexandria then begins to start to put the puzzle together. Alexandria: Something has happened back at home, hasn't it? Terra: Huh? No, why-? Alexandria: Terra, what's going on? Why did you ask me to come out here? Terra: I just...I wanted... Alexandria: Did you know something was about to happen? Terra: No, I mean... Alexandria: Terra, what's happening back there? Terra: Alex, please... Alexandria: ...you knew... Alexandria looked disappointed. Terra: I didn't want you to get hurt. Alexandria: Kei is like my dad now, I don't want to see him hurt either! Terra: ... Alexandria: Terra, explain yourself! Terra: Michel ordered me to let him know when Kei was at his weakest. Alexandria: You work for Michel?! But, why? Terra: ...He's my dad, Alex... Alexandria: Your dad... Terra: ... Alexandria: Terra, you don't have to do this. Terra: Yes, I do... Terra draws her tonfa. Alexandria: Terra, please stop. Terra: I can't, Alex, I have to capture you. Alexandria: You don't have to do anything, we can help you. Terra: I'm already beyond saving. Terra charges in and Alexandria swerves to avoid her. Alexandria: Terra, stop, please! Terra just continues to try and strike at her with her tonfa. Alexandria does her best to avoid. Alexandria: (I haven't even begun weapons training...how do I stop her?) Alexandria notes a pillar of earth coming her way and she quickly rolls out of the way. Alexandria: So was everything a lie? Our friendship, a lie? Terra: No...Alex, I... Alexandria: Then you are still my friend, then please, let me help you. Terra: You don't understand. I can't just leave, he'll come after me, he'll... Alexandria: And we'll stop him. Kei, Shigure, Athena, and I, we'll stop it. Terra: He's got a nox too, Alex, a scary one. Her hands move to her hips to move down one side of her shorts to reveal a burn. Alexandria: Terra... Terra: You see, I can't just leave. Alexandria: Terra, you don't have to go... Terra: I'm sorry, Alex, but I do... Alexandria: Terra, please, I don't... Terra jumps into a low branch. Terra: The next time we meet, it won't be as friends, it'll be as enemies. Alexandria is on the cusp of tears. Alexandria: Terra, wait! Terra: Goodbye, Alex, and forgive me. Terra then vanishes into the trees, her movements becoming less audible as she gets farther and farther away. Alexandria: Terra... Back in battle, Kei was still having a rough go at it. Singes across his body from Michel's attack. He suddenly sheathes his weapons. Kei: What, that's it? Michel: I think I've fully demonstrated my power. I've given her enough time to do away with her as well. Kei: Do away with her, don't you mean capture? Michel: No, stupid beastkin, my plan was not to capture her, just plant the seeds. Kei: ...tch... Michel: And you, my friend, are no match for my nox. Kei: You underestimate me if you think I'll go down so easy. Michel: I've taken a measure of you this day, Kei. And I'm not impressed. Either get a new weapon, or resign yourself to your fate. Michel takes off the other way, Kei doesn't pursue. He didn't have the strength to keep up with him, and at that, he wouldn't have the strength to continue fighting him. Saori and Athena quietly leave, knowing that they should be left alone. An hour passes, and Kei and Alexandria are now safely returned into the home. Neither wanted to say a thing. Each had at least one bandage. Kei from his burns and cuts from fighting Michel, and Alexandria from nicks and cuts from avoiding Terra. Shigure: At least both of you are okay... Kei: Tell that to my pride. Alexandria: ... Shigure: As long as you live to fight another day... Alexandria: Why Terra? Shigure is confused by Alexandria's question. Alexandria: Why did she have to be dragged into this? Kei: Michel's daughter, such a horrible father manipulating his daughter like this. Alexandria: We have to save her, rescue her, something. Kei: She may be beyond that. Alexandria: No, I refuse to believe that. Kei: ... Alexandria: Terra is still my friend, and I will rescue her. Kei: Alexandria, Terra was just Michel's ploy to get into your head. Alexandria: I don't care! Shigure: Alexandria... Alexandria: She's my friend, and I want to help her... Kei: ...fine Shigure: Huh? Kei: If there's a way to save her, I'll leave it to you Alexandria. Alexandria nods. Kei: In the meantime, I think its time we begin your weapons training. Fighting against her bare-handed, is not something you should be doing. Alexandria nods again. Shigure: What about you Kei? What will you do about Michel? Kei: That, I have yet to figure out. Fighting against a nox with a plain weapon will be difficult. I may have to fight fire with fire on this one, and that involves me gaining a nox of my own. Shigure goes quiet. Kei: I know that's not exactly the best route but... Shigure: The nox were made from human souls, right? Is that really the right thing to do? Kei: If there is a way to enhance my weapons without using souls... Shigure: Perhaps, Miss Suzuki and Miss Nanaya could find a way? Kei: I'll try getting back in contact with them, maybe they have someone who could help. For now, I think we all deserve some sleep. Shigure and Alexandria nod. The hours pass, and Kei is the first to rise this morning, but he is stunned to see someone else already awake, not to mention waiting to meet him. Kei: Aria... Aria: Morning, Kei. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter